One Night Liaison
by Doreiku
Summary: Three Niwa deaths, one sealing, 20k debt, and 15k of interest dissolved in one night of reimbursed sex. YAOI SatoXDai PROSTITUTION


This is a oneshot I've been wanting to do for awhile... So enjoy xP

* * *

The redheaded boy strolled on the sidewalk with his best friend by his side. He turned towards this person with a wide smile, earning one in response. Two years had changed everything. Two years since the Dark crisis ended, leaving everything in mass chaos.

Emiko and Kosuke, Daisuke's parents, had died following the two angels' disappearance, directly after Daiki's death. There were a total of three Niwa deaths in one month- leaving the youngest Niwa all by himself. Thankfully, there was one person that cared enough to stay by his side- as he was doing now.

Hiwatari Satoshi remained loyal to his friend. Such a peculiar combination the boys made, coming from opposing families, and yet surviving two brutal years together. It had tested them both individually and jointly and had created the two boys anew.

No longer was Hiwatari feigning detachment for things he truly cared about. In turn, Niwa grew in ways of independence; before, he was constantly relying on Dark, but his disappearance ceased this.

The two teenagers were walking to Daisuke's house for a sleep over. Normally either would be too busy to spend time together, but all interfering plans were canceled for this event. Their time together was dwindling. It was a topic never spoken of, but both knew that it was occurring.

"So, what do you have planned for tonight?" the bluenette suddenly asked Daisuke as his house came into view. A simple little structure, just as Hiwatari remembered it being.

"Well, I bought some ice cream and rented some movies… But if you don't want to do that, then that's fine too! I mean—"

As Daisuke began on one of his usual rants, Hiwatari noticed something odd about his friend's house, "Daisuke… Who's that standing outside of your house?"

Two men clad in uniformed black suits stood outside of his home. Most of both their face were hidden by sunglasses. They held grim countenances and looked to be overly muscular. An odd sight, especially when the men looked very lethal…

Interested, Niwa looked up, and gasped, "U-uh... C-could you wait here a minute? I have to take care of something really quick…"

Daisuke hastily ran up to the men, looking back to make sure Satoshi hadn't moved. He was just barely out of hearing range.

Hiwatari watched the redhead approach the men smiling, saying his normal ecstatic greetings. The men responded with a tug of the sunglasses, watching the teen with alert eyes. Then they spoke. The two parties exchanged words for a few more moments until one of the men responded very crudely.

Niwa replied with a worried face and quick words that Satoshi knew were not a good sign. The man loomed over Daisuke, pushing him against the house wall. This was when Hiwatari knew was a good time to move.

He walked up to his friend's house and over heard the man harassing Daisuke say, "And you know what we do to little boys like you…" followed by an unsettling grab to the redhead's behind.

What the hell are they doing to him? Hiwatari mentally questioned, standing directly behind them.

Daisuke seemed to finally notice his being there, and jerked up, "O-okay… I understand… Seven days…" Daisuke said, averting his eyes from his friend's, "Now, can you please leave…"

"I just wanted to give you a little taste of what you'll be feeling… Isn't it nice?"

Appalled by the grotesque groping of the intimate parts of his friend, Satoshi intervened on the little party, "Excuse me, but he said to leave. He understands the message you have delivered, now you are unnecessary here. Please leave the premises immediately." Being a police officer for so long was quite useful in situations like these.

The men turned around to stare at a light haired teen, the same size as their current victim. Hesitantly, the man backed off of Daisuke, patting him on his head, "All right then… If you 'understand our message'", he mocked, "Then we'll leave…"

As they retreated down the road, the other called back, "See you in one week!"

Disgusted, Niwa shook himself off, not daring to look Satoshi in the eyes. "Sorry about that… Now, come on. Let's get inside." He smiled. Though Hiwatari saw through it.

Upon entering the house, Satoshi noticed everything looked the same from when Niwa's parents were alive. The boy was probably too scared to ruin the familiar atmosphere to do something like rearrange furniture; too frightened of erasing memories.

Once he realized Daisuke wasn't going to explain the sudden harassment, for he went directly to his freezer and took out said ice cream, Satoshi brought it upon himself to start the conversation. Niwa never spoke when things were hurting him. And he could tell that this was one of those moments.

"Who were those men?"

"Do you want some ice cream? It's chocolate swirl… I think I remember you eating that once…" Niwa asked, retrieving a bowl and spoon from a drawer near the sink when Satoshi didn't answer.

"The men outside that were harrying you." Satoshi watched his friend continue to ignore his questions. "Daisuke, who were they?"

"No one… Just people…" Niwa smiled, preparing himself for the onslaught.

"I thought we didn't hide things from each other. What happens in seven days?"

"Please… Could we not talk about this…" Daisuke pleaded, scooping ice cream out of the container and into his bowl. "I-… I'm going to be away for a little while… They were just reminding me…"

Satoshi suddenly jolted up, "What do you mean 'away'? With those men?" There was no answer, thus proving his theory true. "You're not going."

"It's not for us to decide…"

Taking in all of the details, Hiwatari thought this through, seeing as how Daisuke was not going to give him the answer. The sexual harassment, deadline, two men, and a teenager without parents… What does it add up to? He asked himself.

Only one thing came to mind.

"Were your parents in any financial debt?" the bluenette asked finally.

Daisuke froze for a short second, and then continued to put away the materials used. "Yes…"

"Those men… They were loan sharks."

"Yes…"

"How much do you owe them?"

"35 thousand dollars. Apparently the materials for training me when I was younger cost a lot…"

Satoshi thoughtfully stood there, watching Daisuke dip his finger into his ice cream experimentally, and then bring it up to his lips where he gracefully sucked on the extremity. Biting his own lip, Hiwatari fought to change the direction of his thoughts. 35 thousand was nothing to him. His father had died in the sealing of the Black Wings, and all of his money was inherited by his adopted son.

The problem was whether or not Daisuke would accept the money. He was a charitable person, but when it came to receiving things, that was a whole other thing. Niwa set his ice cream on the counter, in the process of gingerly devouring every bit.

"Daisuke… I'll give you that money. Why didn't you ask before? I'm sure it was a lot less when you found out about the debt." Hiwatari finally said after figuring the response 'no' was not an option.

"Yea, it was only 20 thousand when I found out at mom's funeral… But, interest really does build up…"

"I can spare that much money. It won't even put a dent in my savings." Daisuke frowned.

"That's too much to ask, it's my problem—"

"But it's not _your _problem. It was your parents'. Niwa, I'm not taking 'no' for an answer." Satoshi declared firmly. "At least let me loan it to you."

Daisuke was hesitant to answer, "You know I won't be able to pay you back. I'm having a tough time as it is…"

"Would you rather not be able to pay me back or them? I won't hurt you. They will."

"Please… This is why I didn't want to tell you… Hiwatari, I don't want you to worry about it…" the redhead stared emptily into his ice cream bowl, watching it slowly melt, his back turned to the enraged bluenette.

"I am worrying about it!" Satoshi fought, "I'm giving you the money. So accept it like a normal friend would."

"I'm not a charity case." Daisuke grasped the table distraughtly.

He won't accept the money if it's a gift or reward, Satoshi thought desperately, But if it was some sort of imbursement…

Hiwatari peered at his friend, gawking over the defined arches of his form, aware of the anxiety quaking his lithe body. Soon, that perfection would be defiled, though not by him, by strangers that barely knew the boy- never mind _loved _him. All of a sudden, he knew what to do…

"Then think of it … as payment…" he became lucidly calm, and slowly began approaching the redhead.

"Payment for wha-" Daisuke was cut off by gentle lips pressing against his neck. Startled, he was about to push away, but was held in place by two arms wrapping around his stomach. "H-Hiwatari, what are you doing?"

The sensual kisses upon his neck ceased as his friend spoke, "Just this once… If you refuse to accept the money as a gift… Then provide yourself to me… And the money will be reimbursement…"

"P-provide… myself to you?" Daisuke whispered, in a state of confusion as the lips descended upon his flesh again, "W-what do you mean?"

Satoshi chuckled at his friend's chastity, "Allow me your body tonight."

"Isn't that… prostitution?"

"I suppose it is…" He felt Daisuke's body shudder, "But, since we're all ready involved in a friendship, it makes this different."

Daisuke mentally weighed the pros and cons. If he were to do this for one night, he would be sure of his safety and would be debt free. And he was really _this _desperate for money. Though what made him uneasy was the abruptness of the proposal, and who engendered the idea.

What did this mean?

Did Satoshi like him?

Setting that thought away, he permitted his friend to turn him around, facing the eager bluenette. "Well?"

"I-I -Y---"

"I realize this is sudden, but what you're deciding right now isn't whether or not to take the money, it's choosing who you would rather make love with- multiple strangers, or me."

Sighing, Niwa nodded.

"Afterwards, just forget anything happened." Satoshi added quickly, "If you end up not liking it, that is"

Rising up on his toes, Daisuke placed his lips firmly against the other's in a silent agreement. Satoshi felt his fingers tingle from adrenaline, stimulated from the simple kiss. In truth, these were his desires unleashed.

He wasn't confident that Niwa knew all along of his feelings, but he had suspicions. Being observant really was a gift, as he often noticed the odd looks directed towards him when absently staring at the teen. It wasn't his fault. It was "hormones"…

Taking the opportunity, he lightly slid his tongue along Niwa's bottom lip, then slowly pushed and entered his mouth. Daisuke accepted it wholeheartedly, figuring if he was receiving 35 thousand dollars for _this_ he might as well put forth an effort.

Satoshi instantly placed his hands on the redhead's hips, and pressed him against the tiled counter all too eagerly. The redhead awkwardly thrusted his tongue into the bluenette's mouth, it seemed to be aggressive, though in response, Hiwatari's tongue clashed with the same, matching intensity.

Coaxing his friend further, Satoshi trailed his hands to Niwa's distinct shoulders, following the spine sensually. The boy let out a shuddering sigh, marking his pleasure and doubt. It was still unbelievable that this was all happening. Some things were just random though, and people had to find ways endure. And this seemed like the only way.

Mimicking the bluenette, Daisuke found himself pressing for more, begging with his body to achieve ignorant enchantment. Begging to forget his best friend's tongue in his mouth, the cock bulging against his own, and the echo of sheer desire through every move.

While sorting these conflicting ideas, Daisuke felt hands steadily raising his shirt. Out of fright, he quickly shoved his arms forward, halting the feared process. "U-uhm…" he stuttered, trying to say something to ameliorate the hurt expression on his friend's face, "Let's… Take this upstairs. I would feel really bad if a child walking by saw this…"

The pained face lightened and soon a chilling smile was plastered on Satoshi's face. "All right."

Daisuke grasped Satoshi's hand and led him up a set of stairs. Behind the redhead, Hiwatari was all ready planning their next step, picturing how Daisuke would react and express his cravings, which only made the stifling pressure in his pants worsen.

He caught up with the redhead, now walking side by side, and could see the bright pink coloring his face. It was obvious his innocence was being damaged, though feeling sorry about it; Satoshi couldn't stop himself from smirking and tightening the grip on Daisuke's hand.

They both paused at a door, realizing that Daisuke was hesitant and attempting to regain his lost breath, Hiwatari finally spoke up, "This... We can do this later, if you would like that better… There is still a whole night waiting."

Without answering, Niwa opened the door and stepped inside, dragging the blabbering teen behind him. Satoshi quickly found the bed, placing himself on it while looking at a very intimidated boy.

"I-I-… Can you give me a few minutes?" Daisuke started, blushing at the thought of what was going to happen in his room, on his bed. "I… n-need to go to the bathroom…"

It was a horrible lie, but Hiwatari ignored that and gave his consent, figuring it would be better for his friend to be conscious for the activities. Daisuke exited into the hall, leaving Satoshi in his room.

While waiting, Satoshi looked around the room, it was clearly the parent's old room; seeking solace in the night when no one was home to grant him that. If only Daisuke moved in to his apartment when he was asked, they wouldn't have lost their previous connection, and Daisuke would not have felt so abandoned.

But, as it were, that was around the time Daisuke noticed the erotic glances directed his way, which occupied most of class. So, it was natural that Daisuke turned down the proposal.

Niwa steadied himself at the bathroom sink, daring his dizziness to get the best of him. Not only was the current situation out off the norm, it was making him absolutely nauseas. His _best friend_, who, to the best of his knowledge was a _male_, was waiting in his room; ready to have sex in exchange for money.

The concept didn't seem right, and his mind told himself it should not happen, but another part of his brain told him that this was the best way to get the money. At least it was sex with someone he _knew_ and not some random pervert on a street corner, he told himself.

Finally, the sickness passed, and he found himself walking towards his room, confidence growing in his mind.

Upon entering the bedroom, he saw that Satoshi propped himself up on the bed, sitting patiently. Daisuke began walking towards the bed, stopping beside his friend, and watched a thin smile take form on his face. "… Are you okay?"

"Yea… sorry about that, I was thinking too much…" Niwa laughed, and timidly crawled onto the bed.

"You're okay with _this_, right?" the bluenette asked, preparing to either get off of the bed, or flip Daisuke over and take advantage of him, depending on the answer.

However, he was very startled when the redhead sat on his lap, straddling his legs, "If I wasn't… Would I be doing this?"

Taking advantage of the bewildered look, Daisuke caught Satoshi's lips with his own. It wasn't until he pulled away that Hiwatari realized what was happening. The scene made him ache for more, and as he grabbed onto his friend's feminine hips, Satoshi instigated another kiss, passionately dissolving all qualms.

Though Niwa was in the controlling position, he couldn't help feeling undermined in some way. His innate sexuality was being twisted by this one kiss; it was unlike the previous two, and made his skin crawl.

"Daisuke…" Hiwatari moaned once they separated.

As if on cue, Niwa sat on his haunches and lifted his shirt over his head, allowing his friend to stare at his most lacking chest. Satoshi lifted his hand and gently touched his friend's side. Under the other's touch, Niwa squirmed and then mewled when a tongue drew circles around a rib.

"You haven't been eating right." Hiwatari scolded. "I can see your ribs."

His friend laughed. Satoshi wasn't the best person to be talking about eating habits.

"I've been having money issues lately," Daisuke gestured to both of them, "if you haven't noticed."

Satoshi laughed, tracing his friend's ribs with one finger, "I'm going to make sure you're taken care of… No matter what you say."

"Hiwatari… Thi-"

"Stop." Satoshi gently pressed a finger to the other's lips. "No arguing."

He then leaned forward and replaced his finger with his mouth. Daisuke complied and during the greeting of tongues, began to subtly unbutton his friend's shirt. When the last button was undone, Hiwatari gasped at a sudden breeze, noticing that somehow he was rendered topless.

The redhead traveled down the bare chest, drawing enticing markings with his tongue, and watched the surprise morph his friend's face. This was much unexpected, as he saw on Satoshi's face. In truth, it was. The original plan in Hiwatari's mind was to pleasure Niwa's body, not vice versa.

But this notion came to a crashing halt as Niwa's mouth descended upon his clothed manhood. The front of his pants was doused with a mixture of his friend's saliva and his own pre-cum. Despite the teasing ministrations, Hiwatari found himself grimacing in anticipation, knowing that if it didn't stop, he would soon hit orgasm.

As if Daisuke had heard the mental confession, he withdrew his mouth, though only to bring his hands to play deftly with the buckles of Hiwatari's pants. Releasing the fully aroused member proved vital, for the time spent doing that gave time to force back the intense pleasure. There was a whole night waiting. Why waste it on a few seconds?

In mere moments, Daisuke had Hiwatari in his mouth again, caressing the underside of his shaft with an inventive tongue. Through experimenting, he noticed when he pursed his lips in a certain angle, it made the bluenette arch slightly and give a thrust of the hips. And even though it seemed it was only hurting his friend, Niwa knew with conviction it was the exact opposite.

This came to mind as Satoshi wallowed in the revered feeling of a tight mouth- _his friend's _tight mouth.

"How did you get so _good_ at this?" he breathed.

Daisuke looked up with a frown, "I've missed quite a few payments."

With this realization overcoming all other senses, Satoshi was suddenly imbued with fervor jealousy. _He _was not the boy's first. How many were there before him? A room full of men? Even women, perhaps?

Hiwatari placed his hands on Niwa's shoulders and pushed him backwards, ignoring the vehement protests of neglect from his own arousal. "How many people have you done this with?" he angrily bit down on his friend's lip.

"N-"

"How many payments have you been short?" Satoshi mauled the other lip, leaving him defenseless against his tongue probing inside, "Why didn't you come to me-do you really hate _this _that much- do you really hate _me_ that much?"

"T-th-"

The bluenette refused to hear any excuses, so justified his reasoning with a zealous kiss. His head was fogged with rage- very skillfully concealed rage- as he barely noticed tugging Niwa's pants below his ankles and stroking his member. He needs to be cleansed, Hiwatari thought in a tumult of envy.

"H-Hi…wa…tari…" Daisuke moaned as the fist moved with a furious magnitude, feeling his own pre-cum becoming means of a faster pace. During the heated session, Satoshi brought his unoccupied hand to the other's entrance and pressed forward.

A sharp intake of breath verified the success of penetrating Niwa's whole. It was surprisingly tight, Hiwatari noticed as he wedged another finger inside, digging deeper.

Niwa groaned, lifting his hips off of the bed in one fiery burst of pleasure. The bold feeling of peace flooded his senses so that he didn't notice a third digit enter him. And the stretching and feeling of insides continued; Daisuke, gradually becoming aware of the pain, and though the slight haze of climax still lingered, found it was still quite sore.

"Lubricant?" Despite the fact that Satoshi had gotten so far without its use, he realized how insensitive he was being. Might as well rape the Niwa, he thought deriving himself.

The redhead hesitantly pointed under his pillow. Hiwatari stared for a moment in shock.

Niwa stared back.

A few moments of silent eye contact later and Daisuke decided to inquire about it.

"What?"

"Under… Your pillow?" Hiwatari began, still incredulous, and murmured "You use it often then…"

The redhead finally understood the looks, "No, no, no! It's only there because I like the feeling of it after a bath."

More silence.

"Just hurry up.", said Niwa, rolling his eyes.

Hiwatari dragged his hand under the pillows and found a small bottle. It was more than half empty.

"This may hurt…" Satoshi started lathering his throbbing member with the unguent, "But I'm sure you're aware of that…"

Niwa wasn't given the opportunity to object as a piercing jolt traveled from his entrance through length of his spine. Although Hiwatari had thoroughly exercised known precautions, Daisuke still gave a deafening scream.

Gasping erratically, the feeling subsided, and left the teen wanton for more. Hiwatari began moving slowly, reveling in the snug fit. Below him, the Niwa boy was moving awkwardly to get used to the feeling of something inside of him. It wasn't a _bad_ sensation; in fact, it was the greatest thing he had ever known.

Being connected so intimately made him feel unassailable, as if they would never part and Satoshi would always be there to protect him. Was this normal? Did this mean something he was afraid divulging in? Something even ancestry condemned?

His thoughts were soon shattered by brisk thrusting which completely caught him off guard. Watching Hiwatari moan his name all the while, Daisuke got the sudden urge to provoke more intense noises.

Niwa pushed back with every thrust, causing his friend to groan with the added pleasure. A thick layer of sweat built up on both bodies; the passion nearly unbearable.

Seeing as though merely countering actions were not enough to bring either to complete satisfaction, Hiwatari promptly lifted the redhead on top of him, in a sitting position.

The effects were exponential as Satoshi penetrated further in to the hot, wet opening- targeting that specific sweet spot. Niwa throatily moaned, now bouncing up and down on his friend's cock. With every enthusiastic move there was an equal enthusiastic moan following directly after.

Tension, great and powerful tension, wrapped around the teenagers and then without explanation, dissipated. Emotions and responses were poured out onto flesh of such desire. Like an even tempo, reality set in. And in this state, Hiwatari withdrew himself from his one time partner, musing over the wonderful, prolonged sensations shared between each other.

Realizing that Satoshi was going to sleep now, Daisuke began to get off of the bed, tripping very clumsily over his own feet as he stood. Though once those feet touched the ground, the bluenette called to him in the most sensual voice he had ever heard from the apathetic friend. "Niwa… Come lay in bed…"

"B-but-" he began quite flustered, attempting to hide his naked body.

Hiwatari reached for the other's hand, and gently halted him. "The deal was I would get you for the night…"

The implication dawned on the redhead. There was going to be more? He was sure his body would fall apart from so much pressure. But he grimly nodded and returned to the sultry bed where his best friend was planning the next six or seven hours of the salaried night.

It was worth the thirty-five thousand dollars.


End file.
